


Is That What We Are? 我們就只有這樣？

by Roatf



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, 中文
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roatf/pseuds/Roatf
Summary: 時間點從瓶中信(A Conspiracy of Faith)之前開始，一直到病歷64(The Purity of Vengeance)之後。警告：我不知道什麼時候能寫完，看看我累積的坑有多少(淚)
Relationships: Carl/Assad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

卡爾又開始懷念在兇殺組工作的感覺了。

懸案組主要的工作還是檢視舊懸案跟歸檔，雖然他們會因為查證懸案報告的疑點而出外勤，但不是每天都能遇到這種案子，阿薩德看來很適應文件工作，因為這跟他之前的工作沒多少差別，卡爾跟馬可仕要求留在懸案組，有部分是因為阿薩德，沒有其他人像阿薩德一樣，能夠容忍他到這種程度，例如蘿絲就無法忍受他，卡爾知道要不是阿薩德的安撫，蘿絲大概第三天就會辭職，如果他回兇案組，可能再也遇不到這樣的人，而且阿薩德也跟他配合的很好，雖然嚴格來說是阿薩德願意配合他，這種搭檔更是可遇不可求。

這份職位也不算枯燥，有時卡爾會挑出同事的錯，讓他們因為要重新檢視舊案而咒罵他，這逐漸變成一種樂趣。過去三年多，在大部分的日子裡，卡爾的狀況都還不錯，但有時候，他會突然陷入一種做什麼事都提不起勁的狀態，這時候他會特別懷念兇殺組那種快節奏的工作步調，在兇殺組，他能完全投入工作，二十四小時腦中就只有線索跟兇手，不用在乎案子之外的事。

當這種消極狀態出現時，卡爾通常就是請個幾天假，在家喝個爛醉後睡上一整天， 過了兩、三天，他的狀況就好多了。平時卡爾的腦袋都相當敏銳，能注意到微小的細節而找出線索，但這種時候他的腦袋卻會塞滿一堆，他完全不願意去思考的東西——家庭、前妻、繼子、同事、朋友、工作。他試著想去釐清重點，或是將它們趕出腦袋，但思緒卻像纏繞的繩索全糾結在一起，霸佔他的心思，並且被一層又一層的迷霧蓋住，讓他束手無策，只能用睡覺逃避。

但在睡著之前，他都會想到阿薩德——那個多管閒事的老好人，總是帶著擔心的眼神問他：「卡爾，你還好嗎？」

不，我不好。

卡爾通常都當作沒聽到阿薩德的詢問，或者回答「沒事」。卡爾．莫爾克，一個自大狂妄的成年男子，絕不可能承認自己的脆弱，也拒絕再去看心理醫生，好歹他試過，但根本沒用，醫生只想要他把過去的隱私全吐出來，然後再挑出一些特定的事件，將之貼上受創的標籤。他確實精神受創，光是哈迪跟安克的事就夠他難受，不需要再把陳年往事挖出來陪襯。不過精神科開的鎮定劑倒是有點用處，當他不想清醒時，他會不管處方箋的指示，隨意倒了幾顆就配著酒一起吞嚥，接著就可以好好的睡上二十多個小時，讓他不用去思考，自己搞砸了多少事。

然後阿薩德就會出現在他家。

在卡爾請假的第二天晚上，阿薩德總是會出現在他家，確保他沒有酒精中毒或服藥過量，每次的流程都一樣，阿薩德先叫醒在沙發上熟睡的他，接著會用肩膀支撐著卡爾，半扛半拖著他到臥室。通常卡爾在這階段就直接昏睡過去，隔天起來會發現他的藥跟酒都被收到櫃子裡，如果是空瓶就會被丟掉，菸灰缸也被清乾淨，有時阿薩德甚至會把凌亂的廚房整理好。

但流程到這次就變了。

卡爾的鎮定劑吃完了，只有酒精不足以讓他昏睡，於是在阿薩德踏出房間之前，他叫住對方。  
「你為什麼要做這些？」  
「哪些？」  
「這些，來我家，然後把我丟到床上就走。」  
「我只是來確定你是不是還活著。」  
「何必這麼麻煩？」  
「我們要處理的案子很多，別想要全部丟給我跟蘿絲。」  
「放心，如果我死了，也會有人替代我。」  
阿薩德走回床邊，帶著愠惱的表情瞪著卡爾。「你真的想死？」  
「我不知道，或許吧。」  
「卡爾，如果你有什麼地方需要幫忙，可以告訴我。」  
「我不需要幫忙。」  
「你真的不知道你自己的狀況有多糟嗎？」  
「我他媽的很好。」  
「那就別再喝酒配鎮定劑，你會害死你自己。」  
「我不在乎。」  
「操，卡爾，我在乎。」  
「我死了你會難過嗎？」  
「廢話。」阿薩德嘆氣。「你明天會來上班吧？」  
「嗯。」

當阿薩德要離開時，卡爾突然有一股衝動，想要叫阿薩德留下來，他慶幸自己沒有說出口，因為如果阿薩德真的留下來的話，是要待在床邊陪他嗎？他對這個荒謬的想法感到嗤之以鼻。

卡爾懷疑自己是過於寂寞，不想一個人待在家裡，自從薇佳離開後，他好不容易才習慣一個人的生活，但很快的卡爾就發現，自從阿薩德第一次到他家，把在庭院睡著的他叫醒之後，阿薩德似乎就這麼闖進他的生活之中，除了上班時間之外，他們常常在阿薩德天天去的那間餐廳吃飯，或是像今天這樣，阿薩德會來確定卡爾是否還活著，彷彿一不注意，他就會做出什麼蠢事一樣。

阿薩德鎖好卡爾家的大門，走到車旁邊，點了一根菸，看著卡爾臥室的昏暗燈光，打算觀察一下，沒有異狀他才會回家。自從成為卡爾的下屬之後，阿薩德幾乎沒有一天不擔心這個男人，因為卡爾除了工作之外，根本就不在乎任何事。阿薩德第一次因為卡爾沒接電話而到對方家裡查看時，眼前的狀況讓他不可置信，哪一個正常人會在冬天的夜裡睡在庭院？某天，卡爾沒來上班又沒接電話，阿薩德只好再度來查看，他按了很久的電鈴卡爾才來開門，明顯宿醉的表情跟皺巴巴的外出服讓阿薩德搖搖頭，他勸退堅持要去上班的卡爾，反正也沒有重要的案子，阿薩德要卡爾在家休息，在他安置好卡爾打算離開時，阿薩德看到卡爾放置鑰匙的地方，遲疑了一下，但隨即翻找有沒有多出來的大門鑰匙，找到之後，他把卡爾家的鑰匙串到自己的鑰匙圈上，卡爾應該有發現，因為這麼久以來，卡爾從來沒問過阿薩德是怎麼進門的。

菸抽完了，卡爾看起來應該是熟睡了，阿薩德才開車回家。

阿薩德覺得，卡爾就像一個任性且固執的小孩一樣，這三年來，他學會要有異於常人的耐心跟等待，才能慢慢卸下卡爾的心房，卡爾雖然表現得喜歡獨自一人，但拒人千里之外的態度似乎是怕被傷害，卡爾的某些情緒與其說是激動生氣，更像是恐慌，這很容易地可以從卡爾的手得知，阿薩德從沒跟卡爾提起手抖這件事，在懸案組成立之前，他就知道卡爾發生了什麼事，所以沒必要去揭人傷疤，有陣子卡爾的狀況也很好，阿薩德幾乎沒再看到那雙手在顫抖，但最近卡爾的手卻抖的比他們剛認識時還嚴重，再加上更頻繁的請假跟酗酒，連馬可仕都直接叫卡爾請長假，阿薩德不得不更加注意卡爾的情況，如果可以的話，他甚至能天天來查看或接送卡爾上下班，因為他不知道這個男人會不會一時衝動就幹了傻事，只是他也不敢把卡爾逼得太緊，卡爾最會的一招就是自我封閉來逃避所有人，阿薩德從來沒遇過需要這麼費心相處的人，或許是自己多管閒事吧，但他就是沒辦法丟著卡爾不管。

阿薩德在存放檔案的地方走來走去，整理那些已經夠整齊的文件夾，他無法靜下心來在辦公桌前看檔案，只是不停地看手錶確定時間，已經接近中午，卡爾還沒出現在辦公室。而蘿絲則是時不時偷瞄阿薩德，她知道阿薩德坐不住的原因。

「你就直接打電話給他嘛。」  
蘿絲覺得比臭脾氣卡爾更煩人的是——焦躁不安的阿薩德，那種躁動的氛圍讓她也跟著浮躁，還有，阿薩德也因此抽菸抽得更兇，蘿絲懷疑自己會在這不通風的地下室被二手菸熏死，她不懂為什麼阿薩德這麼堅持不打電話給卡爾。  
「他告訴過我，今天會來上班。」  
「或許他又睡過頭，還是你乾脆去他家看看？」  
阿薩德嘆氣後，把手上的檔案放好後，走向辦公桌，拿起電話按下卡爾的電話號碼，響了好幾聲，電話終於接通。  
「你在哪裡？」阿薩德沒好氣地問道。  
「醫院。」  
「怎麼了？你還好嗎？」意外的答覆讓阿薩德開始擔心。  
「沒事，只是去拿藥，鎮定劑沒了。」  
「你下午會來上班嗎？」  
「會。」  
「那好，待會見。」  
「好。」  
阿薩德掛掉電話，看到蘿絲無聲詢問的表情。「他下午會來。」

下午兩點，卡爾還是沒有出現，阿薩德覺得不對勁，開始打電話，但是打了三通卡爾都沒接，阿薩德馬上聯想到早上的通話內容，他有不祥的預感。  
「蘿絲，卡爾沒接電話，我去他家一趟。」  
蘿絲還來不及回答，阿薩德已經拿著外套離開辦公室。

阿薩德以最快的速度開車到卡爾家，急急忙忙地拿出鑰匙打開大門，走到客廳時，發現卡爾躺在沙發上睡覺。  
「卡爾，別睡了，醒醒。」  
阿薩德走到沙發旁邊，看到桌子上擺著空酒瓶，還有一罐蓋子沒蓋的鎮定劑，阿薩德拿起鎮定劑，透光看了一下，發現只剩半瓶，驚恐的他立刻轉向卡爾，用手掌拍打卡爾的臉頰。  
「卡爾、卡爾？操！醒醒，卡爾，你他媽的幹了什麼事？」阿薩德覺得他的胃酸在翻騰，恐懼壓縮在腹腔，心臟像是被手緊抓住一般，他幾乎要暈厥，還好卡爾有張開眼睛，並模糊的回應幾聲，阿薩德立刻將卡爾調整成坐姿，將手指伸進卡爾嘴裡，好幫卡爾催吐，卡爾大部分都吐在桌上，阿薩德觀察卡爾的嘔吐物，幾乎都是透明液體跟藥丸，藥丸形狀還算完整。  
「卡爾？知道我是誰嗎？」阿薩德繼續拍打卡爾的臉。  
「阿薩德？」卡爾努力地睜開眼睛，但只能不停地眨眼，試圖想要更加清醒。  
「你得再吐一次。」  
阿薩德又幫卡爾催吐一次，這次已經沒有藥丸了。  
「我要送你去醫院，保持清醒好嗎？」  
「不、不要去醫院……」吐了兩次之後，卡爾看起來比剛剛還清醒一點。  
「卡爾——」  
「我只是不小心多吞了幾顆。」卡爾雖然能夠說話，但發音卻顯得含糊不清。  
「操！這叫不小心？你知道你吞了多少嗎？」  
「不知道……我……才剛吞下去。」  
「你話都說不清楚了。」  
「只是喝醉。」  
「到底發生了什麼事？」  
「沒有啊。」  
「沒有你會糟到要自殺？」  
「跟你說了……是不小心，我沒有要自殺。」  
「你如果不想去醫院就保持清醒。」阿薩德嘆了口氣。「我先倒杯水給你。」

阿薩德走到廚房倒水，順便拿了抹布，回到客廳阿薩德把水拿給卡爾，就開始清理嘔吐物，幾次往返將桌面跟地板清乾淨後，他打電話給蘿絲。  
「蘿絲，我不會回辦公室了，先跟你說一聲。」  
「卡爾還好嗎？」  
「不好。」  
「發生了什麼事？」蘿絲的語氣也顯示出她的擔心。  
「他不太舒服，我先在這裡看著他。」  
「那你陪著他吧。」  
阿薩德掛斷電話，看著安靜坐在沙發上的卡爾，對方還醒著，但兩眼放空盯著桌子。  
「把衣服換下來吧。」  
卡爾聽到阿薩德的指示，才開始動手將沾到嘔吐物的領帶跟襯衫脫掉，他發現長褲上也有一些污漬，所以解開皮帶，連長褲一起脫掉，阿薩德則接過卡爾的髒衣物，走向洗衣間，把髒衣物丟到洗衣籃裡。只穿著白色的圓領T恤跟底褲的卡爾，覺得嘴巴的酸臭味很不舒服，於是起身想到浴室漱口，但才剛站起來就因腳步不穩而又跌坐回去。  
「你想去哪裡？」回到客廳的阿薩德剛好看到這幕。  
「浴室，我想漱口。」  
「你確定你真的不用去醫院？」  
「如果我能撐過一小時沒睡著，就不用去。」  
「這是有科學能證明的理論，還是你自己訂的標準？」  
「反正我現在沒昏迷，去醫院也是在那邊等著觀察吧。」  
「好，你贏了。」  
阿薩德走到卡爾身邊，將對方的手掛到自己肩上，支撐著卡爾走到浴室，卡爾的腳步在踏進浴室時已經穩固許多，阿薩德放開支撐，讓卡爾在浴室做簡單梳洗，但還是不放心的在一旁看著。  
「你要監視我多久？」  
「直到確定你不會死在家裡為止。」  
「所以你要盯著我上廁所？」  
「不行嗎？」阿薩德交叉雙手靠著門框，像是準備繼續看管。  
「你知道什麼叫做隱私吧？」  
「一個剛剛吞下大量鎮定劑的傢伙沒有資格談隱私。」  
「就跟你說是意外！」  
「你能這樣大喊的話，應該沒問題了，我去煮咖啡。如果你覺得不舒服再叫我。」

上完小號的卡爾走到臥室，換上休閒長褲跟長袖上衣的家居服後，往客廳走去，他還是有點暈眩，不過比較像以往喝醉的情形。卡爾不知道為什麼，在喝醉後，看著那瓶新開封的鎮定劑時，居然會覺得吞掉半瓶藥是個好主意，他只是想要快點睡著而已，他真的想自殺嗎？這個問題連他自己都沒有確切的答案。他知道自己的狀態不好，只是這次好像特別嚴重，雖然他答應過阿薩德會去上班，但他真的不想去上班，不想接觸任何人——除了阿薩德之外。卡爾坐到沙發上，打開電視，把自己裹進毛毯裡，阿薩德則是拿了兩杯咖啡回到客廳，卡爾接過阿薩德遞給他的咖啡，開始盯著電視螢幕發呆。

阿薩德將自己的那杯咖啡放到桌上，坐在卡爾旁邊，拿起放在桌上的菸跟打火機，他跟卡爾抽的菸不同牌，不過無所謂，他現在真的需要抽上一根菸，好緩解今天累積的焦慮。他知道卡爾又陷入消極狀態，這種情況不見得是要發生什麼事才會被觸發，有時候，前一刻卡爾還對案子興致勃勃，結果過了五分鐘就突然說要回家，接著隔天又繼續請假，阿薩德已經觀察出特定的模式，所以他會選擇在卡爾請假的第二天來查看，好將這個男人拉回正軌，但這次似乎特別糟糕，雖然卡爾有自毀傾向，但在這之前阿薩德不覺得卡爾有任何想要自殺的跡象，他開始懷疑自己是不是太樂觀了。

如果卡爾真的死了，他會有什麼感覺？當阿薩德認為卡爾可能已經死掉了的那剎，他覺得自己快要無法呼吸，阿薩德不是沒見識過死亡，但卡爾的死亡是另一種層次，因為卡爾是他的同事，他的朋友，阿薩德也失去過非常重要的人，不過對他來說，卡爾是……。

如果卡爾真的死了，阿薩德不知道自己會傷痛到什麼程度，這個疑問帶來更多不該存在的疑問。

卡爾等咖啡的溫度稍降之後喝了兩口。「為什麼你煮的咖啡都這麼濃，咖啡機不有建議用量的標示嗎？」  
「那個標示煮出來的咖啡跟水一樣，你現在需要更多咖啡因。」阿薩德將菸放在桌上的菸灰缸上，也喝了一口咖啡，放下咖啡杯後，阿薩德把卡爾的鎮定劑放到自己外套的口袋裡。  
「你幹嘛？」卡爾怒瞪著阿薩德。  
「避免意外再度發生。」  
「還給我。」卡爾將咖啡杯放在桌子上，伸出他的左手，要阿薩德交出那瓶鎮定劑。  
「休想，你差點就死在家裡。」  
卡爾撲向阿薩德，想搶回鎮定劑，但制伏一個醉漢對阿薩德來說輕而易舉，阿薩德緊抓著卡爾的手腕，並利用體重將卡爾壓制在沙發上。  
「再吵我就把你櫃子裡的酒全部倒掉！」  
這不是卡爾第一次被阿薩德制止，只是他從沒想過會被阿薩德這樣壓在沙發上，卡爾對於這個陌生的姿勢楞了一下。  
「你很重。」卡爾小聲的抗議。  
阿薩德這才發現自己幾乎是全身貼在卡爾身上，他尷尬地放開卡爾並坐回原位。  
「你剛是想親我嗎？」卡爾像平常一樣冷冷地嘲諷著。  
「這不好笑。」  
「只是開個玩笑而已。」阿薩德表情嚴肅，看起來有點生氣，平常他根本不管阿薩德是不是會生氣，但這次他心虛了，所以開口道歉：「抱歉，壞習慣。」

卡爾之所以心虛，是因為他有那麼一點希望阿薩德能吻自己，他絕對是喝得太醉，他在心裡咒罵自己，不知道這種想法是從哪裡冒出來的，卡爾一直都覺得自己是異性戀，同性戀這個疑問在青少年短暫出現過，但很快他就確定自己是異性戀。

卡爾突然覺得有塊黑色的汙點突然從心臟冒出來，並開始侵蝕全身，他雖然坐在沙發上並重新裹回毛毯裡，但他覺得自己在墬落——無止境的墬落，因為這個念頭不全是玩笑，而且那股慾望確切地讓卡爾感到恐懼，這種想法根本不應該存在，因為阿薩德是男人，是異性戀，最重要的是，一個虔誠的穆斯林。

卡爾覺得頭昏腦脹，現在根本沒有多餘的精力去應付這個新問題，雜亂的思緒讓他疲憊地無力招架，他想失去意識，他不能再繼續思考了。

「卡爾，你還好嗎？」  
深陷思緒迷霧的卡爾，沒有聽見阿薩德的問句。  
「卡爾？」卡爾繼續盯著電視，阿薩德只好補充：「我沒生氣。」  
「啊？」卡爾回過神，看著那張熟悉的擔憂面孔。「你剛說什麼？」  
「我說——算了，你想談談嗎？」  
「不。」卡爾將身上的毯子裹得更緊。「我是說，我很累，累到不能思考，我不知道該說什麼。」  
「雖然我很想叫你休息，但你現在還不能睡。」  
「我知道。」  
卡爾繼續喝咖啡，阿薩德拿起那支快要燒光的菸，深深吸了幾口後將之捻熄，靜靜地喝著咖啡，卡爾伸手去拿菸盒，自己拿完一根之後，將菸盒拿到阿薩德面前，無聲的詢問是否還要，阿薩德又拿了一根，接著順手拿起打火機，先幫卡爾點燃後才幫自己點菸。

他們倆個就這樣坐在沙發上，抽著菸，喝著咖啡，看著電視，但其實他們根本就不在意電視播了什麼節目，期間阿薩德幫他們再添了一次咖啡。

阿薩德看了一下手錶。「超過一個半小時了，你還會想睡嗎？」  
「不會。」  
「你餓了嗎？」  
「我沒胃口。」  
「你今天有吃東西嗎？」  
「有啊。」  
「除了酒跟鎮錠劑。」  
卡爾沒說話。  
「換件衣服，我們去吃點東西。」  
「我不想出去。」  
阿薩德苦惱的捏著眉間，死拖著卡爾出去這招沒用，就算到了餐廳，卡爾只會點啤酒。「我去買。」阿薩德穿上外套，步出門外，至少在家裡，他可以用各種方法逼卡爾吃東西。

阿薩德關上車門，這時才發現自己鬆了一口氣，原來剛剛他一直都緊繃著，不只是因為焦慮，卡爾的那句玩笑話讓阿薩德意識到，當他將對方壓制在沙發上時，卡爾身體的觸感似乎太過溫熱，雖然卡爾通常都會跟人保持一定距離，不過他們三不五時還是會有肢體上的接觸，尤其是卡爾喝醉時，這該是「沒什麼」，但卡爾道歉了，卡爾是幾乎不道歉的，尤其對阿薩德。這變成了「有什麼」，但至於是什麼，阿薩德說不清，也不想知道。

阿薩德回到卡爾家時，卡爾還是裹著毛毯窩在沙發上，眼神放空地看著電視，他把速食店的漢堡放在卡爾面前，阿薩德看對方無動於衷，開口說道：「你不會想知道，我有多少方式可以逼你把東西吞下去，我們不用把場面搞得那麼難看。」  
「我才剛吐完。」  
「超過兩小時了，你一整天都沒吃東西，而且我回家之後你也不會吃，只會繼續喝酒。」  
卡爾放棄反駁，雖然他有點好奇，阿薩德到底有什麼方法可以逼他吞下食物，不過以他現在的狀態，根本無法反擊阿薩德，所以只好認命地拿起漢堡，心不甘情不願地咬了一口，這種時候他的味覺似乎也變得遲鈍，味如嚼蠟，當阿薩德吃完的時候，他才吃了一半。  
「你打算什麼時候回去上班？」  
「我不知道。」  
「我可以來接你，你只要打通電話給我。」  
「如果我沒辦法再繼續工作呢？」  
「這只是暫時的。」  
「萬一這次不是暫時的……」  
「卡爾，算了，是我的錯，我不是要逼你回去上班，別想了，你現在只需要好好休息。」  
「那你得把藥還我，不然我睡不著。」  
「操，卡爾，就只有這件事沒有討價還價的餘地！」  
「三顆。」  
「什麼？」  
「至少給我三顆，我保證不會再配著酒吃。」  
阿薩德沒有說話，他開始整理晚餐的垃圾，整理完之後，他拿了一杯水放在客廳的桌子上，再拿出藥罐，倒了三顆藥丸在水杯旁邊。  
「明天下班後我會再來。」  
「嗯。」卡爾本想冷冷地拒絕阿薩德，但卻無法否認，他其實希望阿薩德會再來。  
「別再睡在沙發上了。」  
卡爾沒有回話，阿薩德不介意卡爾沒有跟自己道別，他拿著鑰匙走向門外，他其實也不想跟卡爾說再見。

阿薩德離開之後，卡爾去廚房的櫃子拿出一瓶未開封的酒，喝了幾口之後，他依舊配著酒，吞下阿薩德給他的那三顆鎮定劑，反正這也不是他第一次對阿薩德說謊，這是唯一能夠不要再思考的方法，時間還很早，不這麼做根本睡不著，他只想一覺睡到明天下午。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：這篇有關於阿薩德的大量私設定，因為小說的阿薩德根本是另一個人，電影是連姓名都不太一樣，所以我就自己瞎掰了，有不合邏輯或時間線不合之處都是我的錯。

羅絲覺得今天又是難熬的一天。她喜歡這個工作，除了卡爾，其實一切都很好，她跟阿薩德相處融洽，總是有很多話題可聊，只是如果卡爾請假的時間越長，阿薩德菸就抽得越兇，一開始她以為卡爾不在的時候，地下室的空氣會比較好一點，但如果第三天卡爾還是沒有回來上班，羅絲就不得不每隔兩小時就帶著貓到外頭透透氣。  
「卡爾還好嗎？」  
「嗯。」阿薩德又點燃一根菸。  
「你要打給他嗎？」  
「打給他幹嘛？」  
「呃……問他……問他明天要不要來上班？」羅絲臨時隨便想個藉口。  
「他想來的時候就會來。」  
「你還是問一下吧。」  
「我為什麼要——」  
羅絲轉過身，彎下腰把貓抱起來後，快速地離開辦公室。  
阿薩德盯著電話，他想打給卡爾，但是他不知道要說什麼，而且他覺得卡爾大概會睡到下午，所以他拿出手機，打完字之後，瞪著螢幕許久，才把傳訊息給卡爾：「起床後回覆我，讓我知道你還活著。」  
阿薩德傳完訊息沒多久，羅絲帶著貓回來，她偷瞄一眼阿薩德，發現對方至少沒有再繼續皺著眉頭。

卡爾醒來的時候，窗簾外的陽光看起來像是中午，他繼續躺在床上發呆，想到阿薩德說今晚還會過來，卡爾不知道該怎麼處理自相矛盾的感覺，他想見阿薩德，但也怕見到對方時，又會出現那個他不該有的想法，他對自己很失望，如果要卡爾定義他們的關係，阿薩德確實是他最好的朋友——除了同事之外，就只能是朋友而已。  
卡爾拿起手機響查看時間，這才看到三小時之前阿薩德傳的訊息，他不自覺地微笑，阿薩德大概好一陣子都會用這件事來開他玩笑吧。  
「還活著。」卡爾簡短的回覆後把手機丟到枕頭邊，沒過多久簡訊聲響了。  
「晚餐想吃什麼？」  
「炸雞翅、薯條、啤酒。」卡爾沒有任何猶豫就立刻回傳。  
「沒有啤酒。我今天絕對要把你所有的酒倒掉。」  
「我會自己去買。」  
「你如果出門，就乾脆來上班。」  
「只要炸雞翅跟薯條就好。」

羅絲看到阿薩德帶著笑容在傳簡訊，很好，今天下午她不用再吸二手菸了。

阿薩德拿鑰匙打開卡爾家的門，走到客廳時，他先注意到的是昨天倒給卡爾的那杯水，一滴不少的放在原位，阿薩德繼續走到廚房，把外帶食物跟一個裝著東西的紙袋放在餐桌上，他打開卡爾放酒的櫃子，裡面剩兩瓶酒，阿薩德打開瓶蓋，毫不猶豫的將兩瓶酒全倒在水槽，接著將電水壺裝滿水，按下開關後，他踏上階梯走到卡爾的房間門口。  
「卡爾？」阿薩德邊敲門邊詢問，但是沒有回覆，於是他打開門，發現卡爾又在睡覺，左手還握著手機。他坐到床邊，輕拍卡爾的臉。「卡爾，醒醒。」叫了好幾聲，卡爾才有反應。  
「靠，我怎麼又睡著了。」卡爾用雙手搓揉著自己的臉，但還是躺在床上。  
「你不是說，你是『睡不著』。」  
「我是睡不著，該睡的時間睡不著，但該醒的時間卻很想睡，就像這樣，所以很難在正常時間起床。」卡爾邊說卻又邊鑽回棉被裡。  
「那就起來，別再睡了。」阿薩德想把卡爾的棉被拉開，但卡爾卻緊緊抓住，阿薩德皺著眉頭看著卡爾，卡爾則是瞪著阿薩德。「好，隨便你。」阿薩德放手，起身時順便將卡爾放在床邊櫃的酒瓶拿走，那裡面還有一半的透明液體。  
「你又要幹嘛？」卡爾有不好的預感。  
阿薩德無視卡爾，逕自離開房間，卡爾隨即離開床舖並套上運動長褲，趕忙追上阿薩德，等他到達廚房時，阿薩德正把那半瓶酒倒到水槽。  
「操！你把我的酒全倒掉了？」卡爾看到水槽邊另外兩個空瓶子，不滿地提出抗議。  
「這是你說謊的下場。」  
卡爾語塞，他很不爽，但確實沒有資格能反駁，只好不發一語坐到餐桌，把阿薩德買的晚餐從袋子裡拿出來，他的是炸雞翅跟薯條，阿薩德的是烤牛肉跟馬鈴薯，在他擺放好兩人的晚餐時，阿薩德從紙袋裡拿出幾個紙盒子，看起來幾乎都是花草茶。  
「你下午跟晚上就改喝這些，都是無咖啡因的，別再整天猛灌咖啡了。」阿薩德泡了兩杯薄荷茶，一杯拿給卡爾。阿薩德在自己那杯薄荷茶加了三顆方糖。「你那杯沒有加糖。」  
阿薩德接著把那些花草茶放到櫃子裡，卡爾覺得阿薩德比自己還清楚，家裡的東西該放哪邊，彷彿阿薩德才是這個家的主人。卡爾小心翼翼地喝了一口稍燙的薄荷茶，味道跟薇佳之前買的很像，可能是同個牌子吧。該死，他這時候最不該的就是想起前妻，提醒自己是多麼孤單——還好他有阿薩德。  
「你老是點炸雞翅跟薯條，不會膩嗎？」  
「你還不是每天都去那間吃。」  
「我會換菜色，但你幾乎每次都點一樣的。」  
「每餐都要思考要吃什麼，很煩耶。」  
「第一世界的問題。」  
「你還不是一樣，不然你為什麼天天在那間吃？」  
「第一、它不貴。第二、離我家很近。第三、可以抽菸。」  
「你怎麼都沒想過要吃中東料理？」  
「有些人不喜歡看到我。」  
「因為你是警察？」  
「大概吧。」  
「你抓過……嗯………你們的……」卡爾在思索該用什麼詞比較恰當。  
「非法移民？跟我一樣的中東移民？」  
「嗯。」  
「如果他們沒犯法的話，我又何必抓？」  
「或許他們希望你應該通融一點？」  
「我試過，但那只會讓他們更囂張，我劃出一個可以容忍的界線，但他們還是踩線。」  
「你多久才拿到公民身分？」  
「這是要開始審問我嗎？」阿薩德笑著反問卡爾。  
「不，只是……呃，好奇。就我所知，要成為丹麥公民不是那麼容易。如果你不想回答就當我沒說。」  
「我只是很意外你會問我，你沒看過我的人事檔案嗎？不過我不知道那上面會寫得多詳細。」  
「馬可仕有給我你跟羅絲的人事資料，但我沒看。」  
「三年來你都沒翻過？」  
卡爾點頭。  
「所以你不知道今天是我生日？」  
卡爾驚愕地看著阿薩德，他有印象去年羅絲邀自己一起合買禮物送阿薩德，但不是這個月，還是他記錯了？  
「開玩笑的。」阿薩德像個惡作劇成功的小男孩笑著，卡爾覺得這個笑容燦爛到幾乎要烙進他的腦子裡。「大概十年吧，真的很不容易，我曾經差點放棄。」  
「為什麼是丹麥，瑞典不是比較容易？」  
「你怎麼突然間對我這麼有興趣？我們一起工作三年了，你現在才想問。」  
「我……我在等你自己說，但你幾乎不提警察學校之前的事。」卡爾覺得自己的臉頰發燙，他希望自己沒有臉紅  
阿薩德嘆了一口氣。「因為一但開了頭，你就會想一直挖掘下去，我們當警察的不都是這樣。」  
「抱歉，如果你不想說——」  
「我不介意，不過，這是因為問的人是你。」  
阿薩德露出無奈的微笑，卡爾這下很確定自己臉紅了，他趕快拿起馬克杯，緩緩地喝著薄荷茶，好遮住大半張臉，阿薩德看起來似乎沒有發現。  
「你知道哈馬大屠殺嗎?」  
卡爾搖搖頭，關於敘利亞，他只知道近幾年的內戰，阿薩德拿出手機，找了維基百科的頁面給卡爾看。  
「所以，這就是你所說的『我不會相信你碰過什麼事』的那件事？」  
阿薩德點頭，接著繼續說道：「我父母跟很多親戚都過世了，我跟我阿姨幸運的存活下來，我們在法國有親戚，所以我就跟著阿姨逃到法國，後來她認識了丹麥人，嫁給他之後，我就跟著一起過來了。」  
「所以你才會說法語。」  
「其實只會一些，是前幾年才開始重新學。好，最後一個問題，別想拷問我整夜。」  
「你在哥本哈根警局待了那麼多年，我怎麼從來沒有看過你？」  
「其實你看過我一、兩次，不過你會忘記也是理所當然，很長一段時間我都被當作臨時的文書人員，但你在警局裡很有名，所以我記得你。」  
「是因為那個釘槍案吧，媒體報了好一陣子。」  
「不，是因為你很難搞，秘書小姐們都在抱怨你。」  
「連麗絲都抱怨過？」卡爾認為麗絲是唯一可以忍受他的。  
「當然，雖然她是唯一能忍受你的秘書，但不表示她就不會抱怨。」

卡爾收拾餐桌時，阿薩德又泡了另一種花草茶，他們移到客廳，阿薩德放了一杯茶在卡爾面前，看起來是寶石紅，聞起來有蘋果跟橙子，還有其他說不出種類的香味，喝起來酸甜順口，或許之後他可以買一些茶類放在辦公室，整天喝咖啡對他的胃也不是很好。

阿薩德從外套口袋拿出昨天沒收的鎮定劑，放在客廳的桌子上，卡爾疑惑地看向阿薩德。  
「你要還給我？」  
「既然這間屋子裡沒有任何酒類，應該不會再發生『意外』了吧？」  
「你這麼確定我不會自己出去買。」  
「你會嗎？」阿薩德的口氣帶著一點挑釁。  
卡爾盯著那個小瓶子看了好一會才開口：「算了，拿走吧，我現在根本無法相信自己，我都還搞不清楚，昨天是怎麼搞出那場該死的『意外』。」  
阿薩德拿起瓶子，倒出三顆，放在昨天的水杯旁邊，再把藥瓶收到外套口袋裡。  
「如果再拿個白色小塑膠杯裝著這些藥丸，我就該死的像在精神病院裡等著護理人員發藥的病人。」卡爾露出自嘲的笑容，如果再發生一次，阿薩德大概會強制他去住院。  
「抱歉……」  
「我知道你不是那個意思，我只是覺得自己很荒謬，連吃個鎮定劑都可以搞得這麼誇張。」這次狀況糟糕到讓卡爾覺得自己根本是失能者。  
「需要我留下來嗎？」阿薩德擔憂地看著卡爾。  
卡爾慶幸自己沒有倒抽一口氣或是臉紅，他差一點就直接說好，雖然他可以讓阿薩德睡在賈斯博的房間，但卡爾不能再繼續這樣依賴阿薩德，他不想搞砸這段關係。  
「沒關係，你把藥拿走應該就沒問題了。」

阿薩德在客廳陪卡爾看了一段新聞才離開，當阿薩德關上門的那瞬間，卡爾非常後悔沒有讓阿薩德留下，但就是這種該死的想法，讓他更加篤定，自己做了正確的選擇。

阿薩德回到自己那間小公寓，洗完澡之後做宵禮，照慣例他會在睡前看書，最近卻怎麼都無法專心，有些小事開始在他腦裡慢慢發酵，變得無法忽略，尤其是在家獨處時。阿薩德一向熱心助人，這是信仰教給他的其中一件事，不過有時候阿薩德會有一種錯覺，卡爾似乎很依賴自己，這種想法或許過於自大，好像卡爾沒有他就會完蛋一樣，但他去卡爾家的次數越來越多，還干涉對方的生活，而卡爾從來沒有拒絕過。

跟卡爾一起工作之前，阿薩德從不覺得獨自一人的生活有什麼不好，下班後的時間隨自己安排，固定去健身，偶爾跟朋友聚一聚，如果真不想一個人呆著，他會去餐廳點杯咖啡，邊抽菸邊看著人來人往的街道。遇到卡爾之後他才意識到，某種程度來說，他也跟卡爾一樣孤獨。

過於孤獨似乎會輕易地做出錯誤的決定。

卡爾比預計的時間還早起床，昨晚吃完藥後他很早就上床睡覺。他沖澡後換上外出服，接著弄了一些咖啡跟麵包當早餐，他覺得今天應該可以回去上班，一夜無夢的深層睡眠讓他覺得好多了。

卡爾穿上大衣，站在門口，卻怎樣都無法握住門把，他的心跳加速，呼吸急促，他告訴自己，只要該死的打開門踏出去就好，但他一步都動不了，好像門一打開，就是直通地獄的快速通道，立刻就會死在這裡，這想法很荒謬，卻像暴風雨壟罩他的心智，卡爾突覺得胸口劇烈疼痛，痛到他無法站立而跪坐在地上，就像快要窒息一樣，不知道過了多久，卡爾才覺得能夠再次呼吸，他扶著牆壁站起身，疲憊的走到客廳，癱坐在沙發上，閉上眼睛，直到所有症狀都消退，他才張開眼睛，看著走廊盡頭的大門口。

連自己家門都走不出去，他真的成為一個廢人了。

卡爾的電話響了，不用看來電顯示，他就知道是辦公室的號碼，他猶豫著要不要讓它繼續響，後來他還是接聽這通電話。  
「你還在睡嗎？」  
「沒。」  
「還是覺得不舒服嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「需要我——」  
卡爾打斷阿薩德。「不，不用，你什麼都不必做，等我好一點就會去上班。」  
「你下午會來嗎？」  
「大概吧。」  
掛掉電話後，卡爾在沙發上抽菸，他本來想去廚房拿酒，這時候他需要酒精來舒緩自己的情緒，只是還沒起身就想起，昨天晚上酒已經全被阿薩德倒掉。抽完第三根菸，卡爾決定再試一次，他不可能永遠都這樣待在屋子裡，就算不是去上班，至少也要能夠出門去買酒跟食物，還有香菸。他再度走到門口，但光是站在那邊就足以讓他喘不過氣，雖然反應不像剛剛那麼劇烈，但依舊無法把門打開，他走回沙發，突然覺得很想哭，他想到安克爾，想到哈迪，想到釘槍案發生時，自己是多麼無能地躺在地板上，這案子不管過了多久，總是會無預警地突然闖進腦袋裡，而且不知道又要花上多少時間，才能減少平復愧疚與羞恥感。

阿薩德下午打了兩次電話，卡爾都沒有接，但為了避免阿薩德想太多，他還是傳了簡訊：「我沒事，只是有點累。」  
「要幫你買晚餐嗎？」  
如果今天阿薩德再過來的話，就是連續第四天了，卡爾覺得自己彷彿是個天天需要人探望的重症病人，但阿薩德似乎不介意為他做這些事，而他該死的確實想見阿薩德。「比薩。」既然沒有酒，卡爾需要高熱量的慰藉食物。「還有香菸。」卡爾補上另一個需求物，他的菸只剩下一根。  
阿薩德回傳一個OK的手勢圖案給卡爾。

卡爾聽見外面孩子們嬉鬧的聲音，想起自己是住在一間空蕩蕩的房子裡，他曾以為結了婚、有了孩子之後，他的日子就會變得跟大家一樣，可以笑著跟孩子一起玩，做一個所謂的好父親，而一個現成的孩子讓卡爾體認到，他永遠都無法成為這樣的人，薇佳曾問他，是否因為賈斯博不是他的親生兒子，而有所隔閡，或者是因為，他沒有從孩子還小時就一起生活，而沒辦法建立親密感，但卡爾很清楚，就算賈斯博是他親生的孩子，結果也不會有任何改變，甚至會更糟，要是他從賈斯博的嬰兒時期就開始照料，加上薇佳的本來就不怎麼負責任的性格，或許他們會養育出一個更憤世嫉俗的孩子。所以當薇佳告訴卡爾，她懷孕時，他們倆個沒有太多討論就達成共識，他們只需要一個孩子，某天，卡爾就陪著薇佳去診所墮胎。  
孩子的笑聲讓卡爾想起，賈斯博小時候，也曾這樣笑過，孩子因為什麼都不知道，所以才能無憂無慮地活著，而卡爾呢？他小時候有這樣笑過嗎？他已經想不起來開懷大笑是什麼感覺，而且農村的孩子在很小的時候就得開始幫忙做農活，他的記憶中，除了上課，大部分的時間都是在幫家裡做事，反倒成年離家後，才開始有真正的玩樂生活。

阿薩德帶著比薩跟香菸進到卡爾的客廳，發現卡爾又睡在沙發上，穿著外出服，連大衣都沒脫，電視也開著，他將東西放到桌上後，用手背輕拍卡爾的臉頰。  
「卡爾，醒醒，你的比薩到了。」  
「……菸呢？」卡爾含糊地詢問。  
「菸比食物重要是吧？」阿薩德搖搖頭。「在桌上。」  
在阿薩德去廚房拿盤子時，卡爾脫掉大衣後馬上點燃一根菸，他可以不吃東西，但菸一定要抽，其實酒在他狀況不好時也是不可或缺，但感謝阿薩德，他居然已經整整一天沒有碰到酒精了。  
「你今天有出門？」  
「沒有。」  
「那你穿成這樣待在家裡？」  
「我本來想去上班。」  
阿薩德等著卡爾說出解釋，但卡爾卻是不發一語地抽著菸。「後來呢？」  
「我又突然不想去了。」  
阿薩德覺得卡爾只說出部分事實，但如果卡爾不想說，他也不敢追問，通常旁人能做的就只有傾聽跟陪伴，但卡爾最不可能做的事就是傾訴，所以阿薩德能做的就只有陪伴。

阿薩德回到客廳前有查看卡爾的冰箱跟櫃子，幾乎都是空的，連麵包跟牛奶都沒了， 他想這是一個讓卡爾出門的好機會。  
「你家連麵包都沒了，要不要我開車載你去買？我知道有幾間店開得比較晚。」  
卡爾沒說話，只是繼續大口咬著比薩。  
「你總得出門吧。」  
「前天我有去醫院。」  
「那是前天。」  
卡爾猶豫，他不想被阿薩德看見自己恐慌症發作的樣子。  
「你可以順便買些啤酒。」卡爾的沉默讓阿薩德覺得自己必須再丟出更多誘因。  
「你肯讓我喝酒了？」  
「卡爾，你是個成年男子，本來就不需要經過我的允許才能喝酒。我只是不想要你再搞出『意外』。」  
「如果我買了啤酒，你還會給我鎮定劑嗎？」  
「兩種你只能選一樣。」  
「但啤酒幾乎跟水一樣好嘛！」  
「對我來說都是酒。」  
「沒有鎮定劑我睡不好。」  
「好，一樣三顆，所以你願意出門了嗎？」

阿薩德站在屋外，門開著，卡爾站在門內，盯著地面，好像地上有一道跨不過的深淵，雖然卡爾很想隱藏呼吸變得急促這個事實，但阿薩德還是看在眼裡，問題似乎比他預料的還複雜，他原本以為卡爾是因為工作壓力才不想去上班，但眼前的問題是，卡爾連自己家門都跨不出去。  
「慢慢來，我們不趕時間，就算超市關了，還有幾間中東雜貨店很晚才關。」  
但卡爾似乎沒聽見阿薩德在說什麼，眼睛還是直愣愣的地盯著地上，阿薩德靠近門口，卡爾也沒有抬起頭，接著阿薩德牽起卡爾微微顫抖的右手，試圖引導對方跨過那條看不見的深淵，卡爾緩緩地抬起頭，一臉迷惑地看著阿薩德。  
「走吧。」阿薩德輕輕地將卡爾的手往外拉，差點脫口而出「有我陪著」，他不想把卡爾當成小孩來對待。  
「嗯。」卡爾深深吸了一口氣，順著阿薩德的引導，終於成功地跨出家門。

「你認真的？」阿薩德看著卡爾的推車，裡面只有一條白吐司跟兩手啤酒。「你好不容易出門，結果你只買這兩樣？」阿薩德搶過卡爾的推車，放了一些水果、甜麵包跟麥片，還有蛋跟培根，他準備再放一些微波的冷凍食品時，卡爾搶回他的推車。  
「這樣就夠多了，我又不是要準備冬眠。」  
「不然你原本是想準備什麼？準備餓死嗎？」  
「反正你會幫我買晚餐。」  
「所以你現在是要我天天過來陪你吃晚餐嗎？」  
卡爾非常後悔，自己怎麼會把對話引導到這種尷尬曖昧的局面。  
沒有得到答覆的阿薩德清了清喉嚨。「走吧，結完帳我送你回去。」現在換他覺得那句話似乎有那裡不太對勁。

阿薩德幫卡爾把剛剛買的東西拿到廚房，並且跟卡爾一起把東西放到該放的地方，在離開之前他先倒了一杯水，然後拿了三顆鎮定劑放在水杯旁，固定流程的讓阿薩德覺得，簡直就像在執行一個奇怪的儀式。  
「如果你要喝啤酒，至少過個半小時再吃藥，拜託別再喝酒配藥。」  
「嗯。」  
「那麼，嗯，晚安。」  
「晚安。」

卡爾慶幸，自己又一次成功地讓阿薩德離開。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 備註：這篇時間線基本上是第在三集，屬於見縫插針型的腦補，所以電影情節跟細節我就帶過。

雖然睡前卡爾還是喝了一瓶啤酒，但至少過了快一個小時他才吃鎮定劑，今天起床的時間跟平常一樣，所以他想，今天或許能正常地過日子吧。煮好的咖啡香氣四溢，卡爾吃著昨天在超市買的可頌，想起那場對話，阿薩德或許也注意到什麼了，如果他有及時回答的話，可能就可以避免尷尬的局面，但即便過了一個晚上，他也不知道該回什麼，好像不管回答是或不是，意圖都會過於明顯，他不可能用開玩笑的口氣說是，而急忙否認根本就是此地無銀三百兩。所以卡爾真的希望阿薩德天天陪自己吃晚餐嗎？

是的，這就是卡爾所希望的，抱持著這種想法的自己是不是過於貪心？

雖然他們平日上班就已經天天見面，但在家裡見到阿薩德是完全不一樣的感覺，尤其當他們不是在討論工作的時候，彷彿在這裡的阿薩德是他專屬的，卡爾知道這很幼稚，但無法否認的是，他真的非常喜歡被阿薩德照顧的感覺，好像自己在阿薩德心中也有一個特殊的位置。

卡爾在玄關穿上大衣，走到門口，那些該死的感覺一一出現，他做了幾次深呼吸，但手依然無法放到門把上，在呼吸變得急促之前，他走回玄關，等情緒平復後，他又走到大門，但卻只是加深他的恐懼感，好像就算自己不會死，他的出現也會牽連別人，他就這樣在玄關跟大門來來回回好幾次。

蘿絲觀察阿薩德，又是那副焦躁不安的樣子，她在等阿薩德打電話給卡爾，如果再不打，她又要多管閒事了。她總覺得阿薩德跟卡爾之間好像發生了什麼事，因為阿薩德在傳簡訊時，總是在微笑，蘿絲認為阿薩德可能完全沒自覺，要不是知道阿薩德傳簡訊的對象是卡爾，她會以為阿薩德是在傳簡訊給交往的對象。她真的很好奇他們兩到底在講什麼，因為她實在無法想像，卡爾能說出什麼有趣的事情，可以讓阿薩德對著手機傻笑。  
「啊哈！終於！」看到阿薩德拿起電話，蘿絲在內心拍手叫好，但看起來卡爾又不接電話了，阿薩德無奈的掛掉電話後瞥了蘿絲一眼，她趕快移回視線，假裝她沒有在偷偷觀察。

卡爾站在門口，看著手機上的未接來電，他沒有回撥，也沒有傳簡訊給阿薩德，他必須得靠自己解決這該死的問題，收起電話，卡爾逼迫自己握住門把，但卻像觸電一樣，他馬上把手放開，接著胸口開始絞痛，好險他的注意力被遠處的笑聲轉移了，他坐回沙發上，聽著孩子們打鬧的笑聲，他居然開始羨慕他們，他們對這個世界的認知還那麼美好，不知道現實社會的殘酷，不了解大人過濾掉多少苦痛來維持他們的單純生活。卡爾胸口的疼痛已經緩和，他點了一根菸，拿在手上卻沒抽，他的思緒又開始飄盪，所有的事情像飄揚在空中的無數個鬼魂糾纏著他，抓不住又趕不走，他難過的想大哭一場，卻哭不出來。 

阿薩德決定今天絕對要把卡爾拖來上班，希望新案子能引起卡爾的注意力。但當阿薩德看到穿著外出服的卡爾坐在沙發上，他猜想卡爾可能又跟昨天一樣出不了家門，或許先不要提上班的事較好，所以他提議先出去走走。卡爾換好衣服後，阿薩德跟在卡爾後面走到門口，這次他想讓卡爾自己試試看，所以他等著卡爾開門，卡爾花了一點時間才把手放到門把上，但又馬上縮回去，阿薩德查覺到卡爾的手微微地在晃動，他猶豫了一下，接著往前跨了一步，站到卡爾旁邊，握住那顫抖的手，卡爾低著頭，做了一次深呼吸，接著阿薩德放開手，讓卡爾自己開門走出去。

卡爾看著孩子們在草地上踢足球，為什麼孩子的嘻鬧聲總是歡快的像是另一個世界，而他的世界幾乎是暴力跟謊言？但當警察是他自己的選擇，如果真受不了，他早就辭職了，何況混得不好的話，再怎樣都還能回老家種田，當警察二十多年，他發現自己是真的很適合這份工作，而且做得還不錯，如果沒有發生釘槍案的話，他可能就不會這麼早崩潰吧，或許還能順利地撐到退休。阿薩德扯了一下卡爾的袖子，他這才發現自己已停下腳步，他跟著阿薩德繼續往前走，他們繞著公園走完一圈後，就開車前往警局。

XXX XXX XXX

在維堡市的酒吧外面，卡爾結束跟蘿絲的通話，跟阿薩德轉述蘿絲的發現。  
「我們明天一早就去找艾力亞斯。」卡爾點上一根菸。  
「我們？麗莎呢？你不通知她嗎？」  
「沒那個必要，這是我們的案子。」  
「你可以跟她說說蘿絲的發現，搞不好她幫得上忙。」  
「你那麼想跟她說的話，你自己打給她。」  
「卡爾，她對你有好感耶。」  
「那又怎樣？」  
「你表現得像個渾蛋，但她還是覺得你很有趣，能這樣欣賞你的人不多，要把握機會啊。」  
「我現在這樣就很好。」卡爾把沒抽完的菸弄熄後丟在菸蒂桶。「回旅館吧。」

卡爾在床上翻來覆去，他現在該煩惱的是案子，但是今天跟阿德那段關於宗教的對話卻依舊讓他心煩意亂。  
卡爾是無神論者，雖然對宗教嗤之以鼻，但信仰算是個人隱私，所以他得尊重別人的隱私，他從來都不覺得跟穆斯林相處是個問題，只要互相尊重彼此的信念就好，而且這麼多年來，阿薩德從未在他面前刻意提起自己的信仰，連禮拜都是在地下室找一個沒人用的空房間進行，彷彿是要刻意避開他，卡爾知道，是因為他撞見過幾次，並不是說他會排斥，只是他覺得那好像是不應該看見的隱私，不過，他卻永遠忘不了第一次看見阿薩德做禮拜時，對方那全神貫注且莊嚴的神情，大概這就是讓阿薩德保有良善之心的根基，性格中的錨定力量。

但卡爾今天就是忍不住，案子牽扯到該死的宗教就讓他很不爽了，他又想到因為宗教，他永遠都不可能跟阿薩德更進一步而氣惱，所以他用不可一世的態度嘲諷宗教來發洩怒氣。當阿薩德問他：「你到底想怎樣？」卡爾真的很想回：「我想要你該死的吻我！」好險他把這句話吞下去了，不能再為這段爭吵火上加油。

不過，他自己呢？他的行為就像是有偏見的恐同者，父權社會重視的男子氣概迫使他也得認為，同性戀不正常。還有，到底為什麼阿薩德要鼓勵他跟麗莎更進一步？他不相信阿薩德沒有意識到，他們之間起了什麼變化，還是阿薩德想甩掉自己？

「天啊！我在想什麼？這是什麼愚蠢的想法？阿薩德根本沒有在跟我交往！」卡爾把棉被拉到頭上，想驅離這些嘰嘰喳喳的話語，卻只是徒勞無功。「操！我的腦袋快炸了。」阿薩德說他相信的是黑洞，沒錯，因為看了太多而對人性失望，卡爾對任何人都不抱希望，那確實像個黑洞一樣吞噬著他。

XXX XXX XXX

阿薩德緩緩走到沙灘上，全身衣物吸附著海水，每一個步伐都像是拖著沉重的鉛塊，而浪潮則像是海妖的使者，想將他拖回冰冷的海裡——將他拖到被丟棄的死者身邊。親手了結這個殺人兇手，沒有為阿薩德帶來任何成就感，在腎上腺素消退之後，只有無法彌補的空洞跟哀傷，這個人的死帶不回那些被殺害的生命，也無法彌補那些被殘害的心靈。阿薩德無意讓兇手死在自己手裡，可以的話，兇手應該接受更多的懲罰，但這種不是你死就是我活的爭鬥狀況，殺了對方是必須的，而想到卡爾有可能會被這個變態殺死，憤怒使他加重了力道，確保對方再也無法攫取到氧氣。

阿薩德再度回到海裡的小屋，看到卡爾摟著懷裡的姊弟，像是希望能安撫他們。  
「安全了嗎？」卡爾抬頭問阿薩德。  
「解決了，走吧，救護車應該快到了。」  
阿薩德伸出手，讓卡爾有施力點以便站起來，當卡爾站好之後，阿薩德突然有股衝動，在他意識到自己做了什麼的時候，他已經緊緊抱住卡爾，像是怕他消失一樣，而卡爾的手攀上他的背，輕輕地拍了兩下。  
「我們得快點帶他們出去，山謬狀況不太好。」  
阿薩德放開卡爾，看著兩個還驚魂未定的孩子們，臉色蒼白，失魂落魄地盯著他們。  
「你能自己走嗎？」  
阿薩德蹲下問瑪德蓮娜，女孩點點頭，於是阿薩德牽著女孩的手，放慢速度配合女孩不穩的腳步，走出小屋，卡爾則是抱著山謬，快步地走在他們前頭，他們一前一後走回陸地上，這時救護車的聲音已經越來越近。

阿薩德跟卡爾坐在救護車的後方，醫護人員正在檢查阿薩德的傷口，卡爾則是裹著毛毯，盯著前方發楞，但很明顯的，心思已經飄去遠方。阿薩德被剪刀刺傷的傷口不深，無需縫合，阿薩德等醫護人員包紮完離開後，開口問卡爾：「你還好嗎？」  
卡爾眨了眨眼睛，含糊的回答：「大概吧。」眼神依舊直視著前方。  
「他對你做了什麼？」  
「我現在不想談。」  
當卡爾調整身上的毛毯時，阿薩德注意到卡爾的手又在顫抖，阿薩德掃視四周，確定大家忙著處理現場，沒人會注意到他們後，阿薩德伸出右手去握住卡爾的左手，而卡爾用一個小小的動作將他們的手藏在毛毯底下，阿薩德的拇指蹭著他的手背，卡爾在想，如果他可以將頭靠在阿薩德肩上就好了。

XXX XXX XXX

波爾的喪禮結束後，阿薩德開車送卡爾回家，卡爾的狀況看起來好多了，阿薩德心想，或許今天的陽光也特別耀眼吧，將卡爾的臉色襯得比平時紅潤。  
「你要喝杯咖啡再走嗎？」卡爾朝著站在車門邊的阿薩德送出邀約。「還是你等會……」  
「我今天沒有其他安排。」阿薩德關上車門，按下中控鎖，跟在卡爾後頭。  
卡爾把西裝外套披在沙發旁邊的欄杆上，然後走到廚房，把咖啡粉放進機器裡。阿薩德把自己的西裝外套一樣放在欄杆上後，坐到客廳的沙發上，將領帶稍微鬆開，再把襯衫的袖子整齊地往上折，卡爾在等咖啡時抬頭望向客廳，他很少看到阿薩德穿襯衫打領帶，所以他的視線在阿薩德忙著折袖子時，多停留了一會。卡爾拿著兩杯熱咖啡回到客廳，坐在沙發的另一側，阿薩德則是拿出香菸，幫卡爾點完菸之後，也替自己點了一根。  
「羅森沒有為難你吧？你昨天在他辦公室待了很久。」  
「為難什麼？」  
「執法過當。」  
「沒有，我正當防衛的理由充足，羅森只是想再度確定證詞跟證據都沒有問題。」  
「約翰尼斯……湯瑪士，他有跟你說什麼嗎？」  
「沒，我們當時正忙著殺死對方。」  
卡爾喝了一口咖啡，再深深地抽了一口菸，像是想要說什麼，卻一句都沒說，於是阿薩德問：「他對你說了什麼？」  
「你曾質疑過自己的信仰嗎？」  
「卡爾，我覺得這個話題不適合——」  
「他說我是虔誠的信徒。」卡爾打斷阿薩德。「他認為我相信神會帶來奇蹟，他錯了，我什麼都不信，我只相信我自己，我相信我能夠拯救別人，但我卻誰也救不了。」  
「他做了什麼？」  
「他在我面前淹死山謬，想讓我抱著愧疚跟悔恨活著，那時我在想，這就是當無神論者的懲罰嗎？我不知道該相信什麼，我連自己都無法相信。」  
阿薩德花了一點時間消化這段訊息，他感謝真主讓他們有機會救回孩子，不然卡爾的狀況會更糟糕。阿薩德斟酌了一下字眼，才回應卡爾：「你確實是個虔誠的信徒，只是你的信仰不是神，而是你對於拯救別人，總是能保持著堅定不移的信念。」  
「或許他做到了，讓我失去信仰，讓我質疑自己的信念。」  
「你救了他們，如果不是你的堅持，我們不可能救回那兩個孩子。」  
「我不覺得是我救了他們。」卡爾嘆了口氣，將菸熄在菸灰缸裡。「這幾天，我老是夢到瑪德蓮娜抱著山謬的屍體在哭，我卻只是站在那邊，什麼都做不了，每次我醒來的時候，都要告訴自己，山謬還活著。」  
「我曾迷失過。」阿薩德也將菸熄掉。「我不是一直都這麼虔誠，我沒辦法告訴你，我是如何找回我的信心，那很複雜，也不是那麼容易，你得歷經過某些事，才能重拾信仰。」  
「但現在我不知道該怎麼堅持下去。」  
「你想放棄當警察嗎？」  
「不，我是說，我沒辦法不當警察，不然我只能去寫警探小說，或回老家當農夫。」卡爾往後靠在沙發背上，雙手搓揉著自己的臉。  
「農夫？」  
「我沒跟你說過我老家是務農的？老頭子還一天到晚巴望著我回去繼承農莊。」  
「我沒辦法想像你在田裡工作的樣子。」阿薩德笑了一下。「我頂多只能想像你開著拖拉機在田裡狂奔的樣子。」  
「我才不會那樣開。」  
「你這危險駕駛的話信不得。」阿薩德喝了一口咖啡。「你當警察這麼久了，這不是你第一次想放棄吧？」  
「不是，但卻是最動搖的一次。」  
「你可以繼續當個無神論者，那是你的自由，但你不能失去你對這份工作的信念。」  
「我們的工作靠的就是那些微小的機會跟線索，我卻自認為能夠掌控這一切，要不是你這個奇蹟出現，山謬早就被我害死。」  
「我不是『那個奇蹟』，我們靠的是團隊合作跟不放棄的精神，或許還有一些未知力量給的好運。但是那些孩子的遭遇，是那個變態所造成的，不是你。」  
「我知道，但......」  
「對我而言，你還活著才是個奇蹟。」阿薩德側過身看著卡爾。「你失蹤時，我很氣自己沒有早點找到你。」卡爾沒有說話，只是略帶驚訝的看著阿薩德。「我以為我會失去你。」阿薩德的手掌攀上卡爾的臉頰，他想起早上在教堂時，隔著蘿絲瞥見靜靜哭泣的卡爾，那是他第一次看到卡爾的眼淚。午後陽光從窗簾的縫隙穿透落地窗，柔光映在卡爾的臉上，就像在教堂一樣。此時那雙灰藍色的眼睛指引著他，阿薩德不自覺地用拇指撫過卡爾的顴骨，彷彿是要擦掉早先落下的眼淚。  
「阿薩德？」卡爾的問句輕的只剩氣音，阿薩德的拇指移到卡爾的下唇，接著傾身往前。「你得再仔細想想。」卡爾在阿薩德吻上自己之前，出聲阻止。  
「想什麼？」  
「有的事在做之前，你就知道會後悔。」  
「你為什麼覺得我會後悔？」  
「我就是知道。」卡爾苦笑。「跨過界線是會有風險的。」  
「什麼風險？」卡爾的唇近在呎尺，阿薩德可以感覺到卡爾呼出的氣息。  
「我不值得你——」  
「你願意犧牲自己去救別人，你說那些人值得過上更好的生活，但你為什覺得自己不值得我——」  
「我想你該走了。」卡爾拉開他們之間的距離。  
「操！卡爾，讓我把話說完。」阿薩德抓住正要離開沙發的卡爾。  
「話在說出口之前，你最好想清楚，你真的有想過這件事嗎？」  
卡爾的表情像是快哭出來，阿薩德因此愣住，他知道他們之間起了某些變化，但也一直刻意忽略，正當他還在猶豫該說什麼的時候，卡爾掙脫出他已放鬆的攫取。  
「保持持現狀或許對我們都好。」卡爾察覺到阿薩德的躊躇，嘆口氣繼續說道：「你果然完全沒想過。」  
「那又怎樣？」  
「你是穆斯林。」  
「那是我自己和真主之間的事，跟你沒有關係。」  
「這真的是你想要的嗎？如果哪天你後悔了，我可沒有餘力去處理這件事。」  
阿薩德沉默，卡爾的疑問他無法給出確切的答案。「你願意給我一些時間嗎？讓我去搞清楚這些問題。」他忖度一段時間才詢問卡爾。  
「我不知道，或許該搞清楚這些問題的不是只有你。」

阿薩德離開後，卡爾馬上從廚房的櫃子拿出酒，灌了一大口之後走回客廳，把自己丟到沙發上，又繼續灌酒。這明明是卡爾最期望發生的事，但那瞬間卻讓他感到恐懼，卡爾已經懦弱到，認為自己承受不了可能的後果，說他是自私也好，因為如果阿薩德最後選擇離開，卡爾大概會因為心碎而死。

阿薩德回家換下西裝，換上他平常的外出服，決定趁著外頭還有陽光時，出去走走，希望可以好好整理自己的思緒。阿薩德不願意去思考跟卡爾之間的關係，是因為他也搞不清楚，他對卡爾的感覺是什麼，於是就放任自己順從本能去做，從關心卡爾有沒有吃飯，到干涉卡爾的生活，他也不去解析這些行為背後的意義，阿薩德告訴自己，他就只是想這麼做而已。  
直到他想吻卡爾的那瞬間，阿薩德才知道自己對卡爾的情感已經超出朋友的界線。他想要卡爾，這無庸置疑，但阿薩德知道卡爾真正想問的，是更深入的問題：宗教跟社會的身分認同，職業跟人際關係的影響等等，這些複雜的外在因素能否讓他們毫無窒礙地維持這段關係？

夏日的夕陽提醒著阿薩德，時間已經不早，他繞到雜貨店買了一包菸跟水果，就走回公寓。睡前阿薩德發現，今天買的菸現在只剩最後一根，他真的該戒菸了。

「你們吵架了？」卡爾出去抽菸時，蘿絲趁機詢問阿薩德。  
「沒……不算是，你怎麼會這麼覺得？」  
「你們整個星期說不到幾句話，而且卡爾比平常更暴躁。」  
「的確是有些問題還沒解決。」阿薩德尷尬地摸了摸自己的下巴。  
「性生活不順遂？」  
「什麼？我們沒有——」  
「不要跟我說你們還沒上床。」  
「我們沒有在交往！」  
羅絲瞇起眼睛，滿腹狐疑地看著阿薩德。  
「他拒絕了。」阿薩德惱怒地抓了抓頭髮。  
「你們兩個真的需要好好打一砲。」  
「蘿絲！」  
「好好好，不管是什麼問題，快點解決，不然我就要辭職。」蘿絲義正嚴詞的警告，平常的卡爾就已經很難應付了，她不想再繼續忍受兩倍暴躁的卡爾，加上情感受挫的阿薩德，懸案組簡直成了地獄。  
「我會找時間跟他談。」  
「今天就談。」蘿絲看了一下牆上的時鐘。「不，你們等一下就談，反正我現在可以下班了。」  
「一定要這樣嗎？」  
蘿絲不理會阿薩德，逕自收拾東西，穿上外套，跟貓說再見，就往樓梯走去。「明天見。」

「蘿絲呢？」卡爾回到地下室，走到自己的辦公桌時，發現蘿絲的包包跟外套已經消失。  
「她先下班了。」  
卡爾看了一下自己的手錶。「你也能下班了。」  
「我能跟你談談嗎？」  
「在這裡？」  
「這種時間沒人會下來。」阿薩德關上辦公室的門。「這樣外面就聽不到了，如果有人下來，我這個角度也看得到。」  
「所以，你想清楚了？」  
「你呢？你也想清楚了嗎？」阿薩德帶著挑釁的態度反問。  
但他們都知道，感情的事根本不可能「清楚」。阿薩德拉了把椅子，坐在卡爾旁邊。  
「我無法給你一個確定的答案，因為我們連開始都談不上。而且我敢說，就算我給你一個確切的承諾，你也會拒絕。」  
卡爾撥弄辦公桌上的筆，沈默不語。  
「這真的是你想要的嗎？」阿薩德把卡爾說過的話奉還。「你就這麼篤定我終究會後悔？你就這麼不信任我？」  
「我不信任的是這個社會，不是你。」  
「既然這樣，那為什麼——」  
「看看我跟薇佳，我不希望我們也變成這樣。」  
「你覺得我會搞砸這段關係？」  
「會搞砸的是我！」  
「卡爾……」阿薩德將手搭到卡爾手背上，但卡爾卻拒絕阿薩德的觸碰。  
「就讓我們保持現狀，好嗎？」卡爾不敢直視阿薩德。  
「……好。」我能說不嗎？阿薩德在心裡這麼想，他知道跟卡爾爭辯不會有任何結果，沒有人能夠讓這個男人對決定好的事情改變心意。  
「還有，把我家的鑰匙還我。」  
聽到這句的阿薩德氣得差點罵出髒話。「等我死了再說。」他咬牙切齒地繼續說道：「就算你把大門的鎖換掉，我也會想盡辦法再去搞到備份。」這是阿薩德唯一能夠做的消極抗議，雖然非常幼稚，但他不會讓卡爾輕易的踢開自己。

蘿絲很開心地發現，辦公室的氣氛終於緩和一些，看來幾天前強迫阿薩德跟卡爾談話的成果不錯，她撫摸著盤在自己大腿上的貓，時不時地觀察阿薩德跟卡爾的互動，卡爾暴躁的程度回復到平均值，不過阿薩德似乎沒有要放棄的意思，比之前更常關心卡爾的大小事，就算卡爾天天正常上班，阿薩德還是會找各種理由到卡爾家，蘿絲會知道是因為，阿薩德有次在下班前對卡爾說：「你家的咖啡豆沒了，等等你要記得去買，我會去買晚餐。」

不管他們倆個人在語言上是怎麼定義這段關係，在蘿絲眼裡，他們就是在交往。但某個秋日午後，蘿絲在購買日常用品，在街道看到阿薩德跟一個棕髮女人坐在露天咖啡座，似乎像是在約會，因為那位女士看起來很開心且笑的很靦腆。過了幾天，蘿絲在好奇心驅使之下，趁卡爾不在辦公室時，問了阿薩德：「你是不是有女朋友了，我前幾天看到你們坐在露天咖啡座聊天。」  
「只是一個普通的約會。」  
「卡爾知道嗎？」  
「他介紹的。」  
「什麼？」  
「大概要我早點死心吧。」阿薩德聳了一下肩膀。  
「所以你決定跟那位女士交往？」  
「她拒絕了，可能是因為我在她面前傳簡訊給卡爾。」  
「你絕對是笑著在傳簡訊。」  
「你怎麼知道？」阿薩德露出尷尬的笑容。  
「因為我看過你傳簡訊給卡爾的表情，根本笑得跟初戀小男生一樣，任何沒瞎的人看了都知道好嗎！」

阿薩德其實是故意答應這個約會，就像當初他無意識地用麗莎測試卡爾的心意，所以他覺得卡爾也有可能在測試自己，或者，這又是推開他的另一個方法？不過阿薩德倒是收穫了不錯的成果，當他毫不猶豫答應跟薇薇安約會時，卡爾終究還是藏不住情緒，阿薩德明顯感覺到，卡爾的肢體跟言語都變得緊繃，阿薩德認為自己還是有機會，打破卡爾那拒人於千里外的保護牆。

在平淡無奇的下午，馬可仕來電，要卡爾到他的辦公室一趟。  
「把門關上。」  
卡爾一頭霧水的關上辦公室的門。  
「我想，在告訴阿薩德之前，應該先告知你。」  
卡爾對馬可仕要講的事情，沒有任何頭緒，他們最近的案子都毫無特別之處。  
「詐騙組有一個缺，他們剛好需要一個會說阿拉伯語的人，我推薦了阿薩德，這可是相當難得的晉升機會……」  
卡爾站在那邊，馬可仕的話像是被隔音玻璃阻擋著，他看見馬可仕的嘴在動，卻聽不清楚任何一個字。  
「等等下去後，你請阿薩德來找我。」

在卡爾跟阿薩德相繼從馬可仕的辦公室回來後，蘿絲覺得這兩個男人的表情像是天要塌了一樣。  
「馬可仕到底說了什麼？他要解散懸案組嗎？」  
卡爾看向阿薩德，阿薩德回望後再轉向蘿絲：「馬可仕推薦我去詐騙組。」  
「恭喜！你這樣算是晉升了吧？」但是阿薩德的表情卻不是喜悅。「拜託，又不是調派到別的警局，你們還是會見到面啊，而且下班之後你們不是都在一起？」  
卡爾瞇起眼睛瞪著蘿絲，再度看向阿薩德，阿薩德只是聳了一下肩來回應卡爾。  
「喔，不對，這表示我們要找人來替代阿薩德的職位。」這下換蘿絲覺得天像是要塌下來一樣。「該死，我們找的到另一個人來容忍你的臭脾氣嗎？卡爾？全世界只有阿薩德能夠受得了你的爛個性。」  
卡爾舉起手指想出聲抗議，卻不知道該說什麼，因為蘿絲說的是該死的事實，最後他改變主意，對蘿絲說道：「慢慢找總是能找到的。」  
阿薩德瞪視卡爾。「我還沒有答應。」  
「你沒有拒絕的餘地，錯過這次的晉升機會，不見得會有下次。」

卡爾盯著電腦螢幕，幫阿薩德寫的推薦信，過了好幾天依舊只有那幾個字，他看過馬可仕寫的推薦信，用詞精確且簡潔俐落，但也不至於誇張到他這種程度，只是卡爾就是寫不出來。蘿絲說的沒錯，他們下班後可以繼續見面，但警察的工作時間佔據了生活的一大半，卡爾很確定，即便是下班後，他們也不會有太多的時間能相處，他的失敗婚姻可以證實這點。除此之外，在工作上，阿薩德幾乎是唯一一個能忍受他，並完全信任他的搭檔。哈迪跟安克都是經驗老道的警探，所以知道該用什麼方式牽制住卡爾，而阿薩德的經驗沒有他久，雖然也是會提出不同的意見，但多半都會放手讓卡爾去做，這種完全託付跟信任的搭檔，卡爾不覺得自己能夠再遇到另一個。

不過卡爾最害怕的是，當阿薩德在別的部門建立起人際關係圈之後，就會逐漸淡出自己的生活，就像薇佳最後還是選擇離開，卡爾知道要阿薩德保持現狀，不越過朋友的界線很殘酷，他卻為了自保而這麼做，或許他一直在測試別人的底線，只想證實大家最終會離開自己。阿薩德遲早會離開，只是這天比卡爾想像的還快。 

卡爾慶幸著那天拒絕了阿薩德的吻，沒有開始就沒有結束，但他現在卻心痛得無法呼吸。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：R.E.M. - Losing My Religion  
> 這首歌不是在講宗教，是描述一個暗戀者失去信念的心境。主要是我很喜歡這首曲調，覺得歌詞跟意境也蠻符合這篇XD  
> https://youtu.be/xwtdhWltSIg
> 
> 碎念：這篇真的卡很久，很多段落有點棘手OTZ  
> 另外，我覺得應該會有人很想揍我吧(炸)，如果我是讀者，我也會因為斷在這種地方該該叫(汗)。因為我寫得很慢，所以先預告一下，下一章絕對接吻上床整套都有，時間點直接從第四集片尾開始。


End file.
